It All Started With A Bottle Of Rum
by inexertia
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are happily married. When a little bundle of joy comes into their lives, just whom do you think is his godfather? Why, Mister Sparrow of course! A continuation of my original story, located under pen name xxGREEN BAYxx.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Man, if I owned Jack Sparrow, oh the things I could do! But I don't…so there.

Chapter 1- Like godfather, Like godson

"Mum, tell me the story again." said a little boy.

"You see Johnny, it all started with a bottle of rum…"

_The sky was blue in Port Royal, and the villagers were running around. A ship with a black sail was coming in to dock, and the skies currently switched from blue to a gray-black._

_A man docked his ship, and stepped off. A first glance at him and one would think, a gay man alright. However, crossing blades with this one is not something recommended by him, or by me._

_He walked around Port Royal, until he came to a blacksmith. "William Turner, blacksmith." He read aloud. He pushed the door open and tiptoed in quietly, as not to disturb the blacksmith._

_William, or Will as he was more commonly known, was heating a blade in the fire. The man grabbed a sword quietly, and tiptoed. Once he reached Will's back, he thrust his sword to try to poke Will's back. Will spun around to meet the man, and locked blades with him. "Nice try, Jack,"_

_Jack spun his blade to meet Will's other side, which Will blocked again. "It's nice to know that I haven't been forgotten,"_

_"A man like you is never forgotten, only unheard of."_

_"I have taught you well."_

_Will let out a laugh, and shook hands with the pirate. "So Mr. Sparrow, what brings you here,"_

_"Only to teach the man in front of me a lesson for not telling me about his child."_

_"Sorry Jack, would you like to see him?"_

_"A boy is it? I've thought of the perfect name, I have. It's…Jack." Will snorted and walked to put away a sword. Jack followed him. "Give it some thought, man, I mean, it's so simple, yet…so original. It's the kind of name that makes a man want to drink some rum. Say, I fancy a bottle. Got any around here?"_

_Will laughed at Jack, who was ferreting through the barrels, hoping to find some liquor. "No Jack. I'm a father and a married man. Elizabeth would give me a good smack if I had kept any rum."_

_"That blasted woman. Well, if there's no rum, at least think about naming the child after me."_

_"Not on your life Sparrow."_

_"In that case, you're fair lucky that I shouldn't happen to have rum here. For then, I would keep it here for Elizabeth to see, and let her knock the bejesus out of you. You're lucky I care."_

_"Care? Jack, I doubt a man like you knows the meaning of the term."_

_"Ah, a pirate I may be, a fool I am not." _(A/N How hot is Johnny Depp when he's all Jack-Sparrow like?)

_Will laughed, and said, "Come, I'll take you to see Elizabeth and the baby."_

_Jack followed Will outside, and followed him to a nice looking place. It wasn't shabby, but it wasn't extravagant either._

_They went inside. "Elizabeth, I'm home darling!" yelled Jack._

_"Don't get any ideas." Muttered Will._

_"Now, now Will, let's not be hasty. I was merely wondering if your lady remembered me! See? Here comes your bonnie lass now, unfazed by me. Nothing gets past that woman, I tell you."_

_Elizabeth walked down the stairs, and kissed her husband. In her arm, she cradled a baby boy. However, before she said anything, she leaned over and gave Jack a smart smack on the cheek, sending his face spinning around._

_Will smirked, and kissed his wife and son. "Elizabeth, love, it was unintentional! I was merely…testing my boundaries."_

_"Well you've tested your boundaries and reached the limits Mr. Sparrow, and I highly advise you not to try anything again."_

_"As you wish madam," mock-bowed Jack. Elizabeth lead the men into the parlor. Jack eyed some silver and reached out to pick it up. Before a finger could touch it, Elizabeth walked back and smacked his hand._

_"Are you telling me that even after being married to little William over here, you can STILL hit hard?" asked Jack. Will stifled a laugh, while Elizabeth glared at the two of them. "For godssake, Will, what kind of a man are you?"_

_"Bloody pirate."_

_Before Elizabeth could smack Jack again, he jumped behind Will and saved himself. Will smirked again, and Elizabeth frowned. Will leaned over and rubbed her back._

_"Jack, Elizabeth and I have decided…we want you to be this little one's godfather, if you'll accept."_

_"There's none of that parenting nonsense involved right? Because I shall drop your little baby into Davy Jones' locker if you even think about it."_

_"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Elizabeth._

_"Too right I wouldn't…I'm too afraid of you!" replied Jack. Will tried not to laugh. Elizabeth raised her hand, but Jack put his hands up in defense. "However, I will make an exception for your darling little boy." At that, Jack stroked the baby's head and smiled._

_"Good Jack. Now that we've established that, we still have to name our son."_

_"I'm telling you! Jack is the perfect name!" remarked Jack._

_"There is no way I am naming my son after a stark-raving mad nutter like you. If anyone should be dropped to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker, it should be you, you scoundrel!" Elizabeth scolded._

_Jack was absolutely oblivious to Elizabeth's latest remark, and kept eying the silver._

_"I've decided on a name for our son…his name should be Jonathan, or Johnny for short."_

_"Johnny! Will, that's brilliant!" exclaimed Elizabeth._

_"It's alright, I suppose, yet Jack is still the perfect name." said Jack. Elizabeth ignored Jack, and cooed to her son. Will rolled his eyes._

"…And that's how we decided on your name."

"Mummy, who is my godfather? What does he look like? Will I ever get to meet him?" asked young Johnny.

"That's more than enough questions for one night, Johnny," said Will as he walked into his son's chambers. (A/N no pun intended.) "and to answer your questions, your godfather is Jack Sparrow, captain of the legendary Black Pearl…"

His son cut him off. "THE Jack Sparrow? He REALLY exists? And he's MY godfather? WOW!" said a bright-eyed Johnny.

Elizabeth laughed and Will chuckled. "Yes he does," Will continued. "Your grandfather was a pirate himself. His name was Bootstrap Bill. He and your godfather were good friends…"

"But what happened to Bootstrap Bill?"

Will looked solemn, and said, "he was dropped into Davy Jones' Locker, never to be seen again."

"Oh." said Johnny sadly.

"But he was a good man," added Elizabeth. "Just like your father."

"So does that mean, I'm a pirate too!"

Will smiled and Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, you're a pirate too."

_Wow,_ thought Johnny. _I'm a pirate, a REAL pirate, and I'm related to one too!_

"Mummy?" asked Johnny. "Will I ever get to meet my godfather?"

"Someday Johnny, someday."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Sailing across the Caribbean somewhere. On Tortuga, I imagine." spoke Will.

"TORTUGA exists too? WOW!"

"That's enough Jonathan, time for bed." With that, Will and Elizabeth exited their son's room.

Johnny turned over to his stuffed animal, Jack the Monkey, his best friend. "You hear that Jack? My godfather's a pirate…a REAL pirate! Someday we'll find him Jack…someday." Johnny blew out his candle, and went to sleep, tightly hugging his monkey.

--years later, somewhere in the caribbean--

"Oy, Sparrow, pay up!"

"Be a good lass and put it on my bill."

"Jack, that is the THIRD TIME THIS MONTH you've told me to 'put it on your bill'."

"I'm afraid I don't see the problem."

The waitress nearly screamed, _You don't see the problem, you don't SEE the problem! YOU'RE the problem you little bugger! _But she fought temptation, and mustered the strength to speak _civilly_ to Jack. "The problem is Jack, is that there is no such thing as a bill. Even if there was a bill, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ONE!"

"Can't you just make this easier on both of us and keep tab?"

"I am NOT your personal slave, Sparrow, and no I can't and won't."

Jack got up from his seat and confronted the waitress. "Ah, you're not, but if you'd like to be, I'm sure we can arrange that." Jack grinned, and the waitress smacked him, sending his face spinning. She cleaned his table, muttering about that "stupid pirate" and "what an imbicile".

"I love you too, darling." smirked Jack. The waitress smacked his hand sharply. Jack withdrew quickly.

"Now that you've learned your lesson, pay up!"

"Come on now, love," pleaded Jack. "do you really want to break a pirate's heart? Let me off this once, and I sware by the law of the pirates that I'll pay you back next time." Jack put on an innocent face.

"Jack, that's what you've said the time before this and the time before that. I know you, Jack Sparrow, and I know that you're trying to swindle me out of a sale. Face it Jack, you DON'T HAVE A BILL! You never have and never will."

Jack stood up again, and walked around the table. He put an arm around her and said, "now let's rethink this for a minute. I am a pirate. WouId I EVER lie to a honest citizen such as yourself?"

"Yes."

Jack ignored her response, and continued. "I know that there is no record of my purchases, but let's start over lass. Let's imagine that there was such a thing as a bill. Then I can assure you that I would have one…am I correct?" Jack didn't wait for her answer. "Then, since I would have one, had there been such a thing as a bill, wouldn't all my records be on that bill? Correct. So why don't you take a walk around that bar, and give me a drink, free of charge. While you do that, I'll be sitting here, thinking about how I shall never, 'swindle' as you put it, an honest-working woman such as yourself, again, you savvy?"

The waitress rolled her eyes, walked away, and didn't turn back.

Jack smiled, and sat down again. He propped his feet on the table, and leaned back, thinking of his rum. Little did he know, that miles away, in a place called Port Royal, his godson was going through a rite of passage.

--meantime, in port royal--

"Come on Johnny!"

"One more!"

"There's a man!"

Jonathan William Turner was sitting at a bar, chugging down more beer than he could handle. He was 17 years old and today was his birthday. He woke up in the morning where his father greeted him with his first sword. Johnny tested it out and liked it. He smiled at his dad, and his mum kissed him on the cheek.

Later, at night, when his parents were sleeping, he snuck out to go celebrate with his friends.

Johnny glugged down the last few drops and slammed the bottle on the table. "Done!" he said. His friends cheered, and raised Johnny's hands up in triumph.

"We should be getting back, mate."

"Yeah, I suppose we should," replied Johnny.

Johnny and his friends walked for a while, and eventually went their separate ways. Johnny climbed up the wall and went through the window to his room. He changed his clothes, and went to sleep.

A/N Fin! This is just the first chapter. I'm horrible at writing so I was wondering if this sounds like a good story and whether or not it sounds interesting. REVIEW!

-Jen

Oh and credits go to Paula for helping out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- If you remember the movie, Will was somewhat of a sissy. Well if I had directed the movie, Will would be more like Jack, savvy?

Chapter 2- Hangovers and the like

Johnny and his friends walked for a while, and eventually went their separate ways. Johnny climbed up the wall and went through the window to his room. He changed his clothes, and went to sleep.

-----------in the morning------------------

"JONATHAN WILLIAM TURNER, GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Johnny woke up with a start, and tumbled out of bed. He dragged himself down the stairs and found himself with a very angry mum.

"Jonathan, where on earth were you last night?"

"I whash whith my friendsh…." muttered Jonathan. (_A/N one hell of a hangover eh?)_

"dear god child!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She clutched both sides of his face with her hands. "ARE YOU DRUNK!"

"Leave him alone Elizabeth," said Will as he came in.

"I'm not drunk mum, just tired." yawned Johnny. Elizabeth, satisfied, put breakfast on the table.

They started eating. "You never did tell me where you where." spoke Elizabeth.

"I wash ath a bhar whith my friendsh, shellibratin my birthday," replied Johnny through a mouthful of breakfast.

"Jonathan, don't speak with your mouth full." shot back Elizabeth.

"Oh for christ's sake Elizabeth, he's 17 not 5." said Will. Johnny nodded his head in agreement.

Elizabeth went back to her breakfast…until it hit her. "JONATHAN! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE AT A **BAR**?"

Jonathan swallowed. "Yes."

"WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ARE 17 YEARS OLD JONATHAN AND IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST GO OUT TO A BAR WHENEVER YOU LIKE, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" yelled Elizabeth.

Jonathan shuddered, while Will sighed. "Leave him alone Elizabeth."

"So you approve of our son, OUR SON, going out to a bar at some odd hour of the night and having a good drink? I suppose it's quite randy for you then considering the FRIENDS YOU MADE specifically a Jack Sparrow."

Will had the final straw. He slammed his paper. "DAMMIT ELIZABETH! I do NOT approve of our son going out at blah blah and whatnot, however he turned 17 for godssake. SO LEAVE HIM ALONE! We can't be his bloody babysitters!"

"I never said we had to!"

"Then stop nagging Johnny and LEAVE HIM BE!"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if YOU hadn't asked JACK SPARROW TO BE HIS GODFATHER! Look at the influence!"

Elizabeth stopped and stared. Will turned around to see what she was staring at.

Jonathan was red, VERY red. He had tears streaking down his face. "So. You never wanted it did you mum? You never wanted Jack Sparrow to be my godfather." He was cut off by his mother.

"Johnny, you haven't even met the man! Yes he is nice, it's just that I feel he's had a bad influence on this family and the like…"

Now she was cut off. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM! AND I DON'T HAVE TO MEET HIM! THIS IS JACK SPARROW…**THE **JACK SPARROW! Who gives a bloody damn if I've met him or not? And you're right, I haven't met him. But I intend to change that! I am going to see my godfather, THE Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He stormed upstairs and slammed his door.

They both stared in shock. Will recovered first. He sat down and read the news. "I told you so."

"Shutup Will."

-------------------upstairs, Johnny's room-----------------------

"They think they're so smart, don't they. I'll show them." muttered Jonathan, pacing around his bedroom. He turned around, and looked at a little stuffed monkey. He picked it up, and held it.

FLASHBACK

_Johnny turned over to his stuffed animal, Jack the Monkey, his best friend. "You hear that Jack? My godfather's a pirate…a REAL pirate! Someday we'll find him Jack…someday."_

END FLASHBACK

And that's when Johnny realized. 17 was a rite of passage. His parents couldn't protect him forever, and if he wanted to visit his godfather, well that's exactly what he was gonna do.


End file.
